Hitherto, banknote pay-out devices that pay out cash such as banknotes and coins in response to a request by a user (for example a customer of the financial institution) are widely employed in financial institutions and the like.
There has been a proposal for a banknote pay-out device including, for example, banknote storage boxes that store banknotes, a conveyance section that conveys banknotes, a classification section that classifies banknotes, a stacking section that stacks payable banknotes, a reject storage box that stores reject banknotes unsuitable for pay-out, a bundle conveyance section that conveys a bundle of stacked banknotes, and a pay-out port that hands over banknotes to a user. See, for example, Japanese Patent No. 5156097, and in particular FIG. 1 thereof.